


Sometimes We Are Not What Others Want

by Emma_LupinBlack



Series: My one-shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Character Bashing, Gen, Good Slytherins, Hermione Granger Dies, Hermione Granger-centric, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slytherin Harry Potter, im not sorry, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_LupinBlack/pseuds/Emma_LupinBlack
Summary: When someone doesn't fit the stereotype... it doesn't go over well.ORGryffindor doesn't like that Hermione is best friends with two Slytherins, Draco and Harry. And when she loses a bunch of points... three Gryffindors don't take kindly to it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: My one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121633
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Sometimes We Are Not What Others Want

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!!!!  
> This was inspired by a fic that I can't seem to remember. Hope you like this. Wait why are all my fics ab Hermione getting killed/attacked omfg. Also, this is kind of bad, and Idk why I choose that ending-

Hermione had just gotten out of a talk with professor Snape. He wanted to know what caused her to get detention that week, even though she isn’t a Slytherin she was best friends with two, making her an honorary Slytherin. Although that is what caused the reason behind her detention.

You see, Hermione was walking down the hall with Harry and Draco holding her hands, like best friends do, when a group of fourth-year Gryffindor girls walked by and one hissed out ‘Slytherin Slut’ and Hermione just lost it. She whipped around and pulled her wand. She cast a tickling hex at the girl. It honestly didn’t do any harm to the girl except make her laugh but Professor McGonagall saw and took 50 points away and detention.

Now as she turned a corner she was confronted with three Gryffindor boys who had been bullying her for weeks on end.

“It’s time you pay the price for losing us points, Granger.” Ronald Weasley, the leader of the little trio, said with a sinister smile on his face. 

“I’m gonna break all your bones you stupid Mudblood!  _ Tarantallegra! _ ” Seamus Finnigan said pointing his wand at the scared girl and hexed her. But he said with so much force and intent in a matter of seconds an audible  _ CRACK! _ was heard and Hermione screamed in pain. Her leg had snapped from the force of the hex.

Without seeming to care the three boys went over and started spewing insult after insult at the half-conscious girl. They started kicking her at one point. Multiple times all three boys’ kicks missed and smashed into the girl’s head and face. But they didn’t notice because Ron had another sinister smile on his face…

“You guys ever seen a naked girl before? I think it’s about time we do…” They all shared the same sinister smile now as they bent down and started peeling off Hermione's clothing, leaving only her undergarments on. They put their hands all over her unconscious body. Her stomach, neck, thighs, almost everywhere. They at least had the decency to not remove or touch anything under Hermione’s underwear and bra but it was so violating that it would make people throw up.

At least they left, leaving Hermione unclothed, beaten up, and bleeding from the nose heavily. Bruises were starting to form already, specifically on her thigh, where a handprint from one boy who grabbed her too hard.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Snape felt there was something wrong. It’s been 30 minutes since Ms. Granger left this office. He had been grading paper when something just felt  _ off _ . So he decided to get up and check the halls. He had rounded a corner a couple of hallways away from his office when he almost tripped on her.

Yes, tripped. Severus looked down. He saw a nearly naked Hermione Granger bleeding and beaten up with her leg bent at a very horrific angle. He instantly went into action taking off his outer robe and covering the girl. Then he summoned his emergency potion kit. As he was waiting for the kit to come he sent a Patronus to Madam Pomfrey. 

Severus started with a Pain Reliever potion, even though the girl was passed out. Then he gave Hermione a Blood replenishing potion due to the amount of blood surrounding the girl’s head. 

“DEAR GOD! What has happened Severus!?” Madam Pomfrey shrieked upon seeing the situation.

“I do not know Poppy! Something just felt off so I went to look around and came upon her. Look at this.” Severus said, seething with anger and shock. Severus pulled back his cloak from Hermione so only Poppy could see for a moment.

“That’s… that’s a handprint!” Poppy said, panic clear in her voice as she noticed the bruised handprint on the girl’s thigh. At this, she loaded the girl on to a stretcher and levitated her to the hospital wing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Albus, Severus, Minerva… There is severe trauma to the head and brain… I don’t-... I don’t know if she can survive this.” Madam Pomfrey told them, voice thoroughly laced with deep sorrow and remorse. 

It’s been an hour since Hermione was found. Poppy was able to do a more extensive exam of Ms. Granger and discovered severe trauma to the ribcage and spine, along with severe trauma to the head. Draco and Harry were notified and had been at Hermione’s bedside crying silently for the girl. Poppy pulled all three adults away to tell them the news… 

They had managed to pull a memory of the attack and assault from Hermione and were going to watch it as soon as possible. All four adults were overcome with sorrow. Albus, Minerva, and Severus decided to go watch the pensive memory soon after they were notified that Ms. Granger might not make it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about one hour after the other adults left. Harry and Draco were permitted to stay with Hermione. 

All of a sudden a loud alarm started going off from around Hermione’s bedside. It sent Draco and Harry into a panic as Poppy raced over. It was the alarm monitoring Hermione’s brain activity… 

_ Hermione Jean Granger was pronounced brain dead and later pronounced dead… The two boys never recovered from that day. _

_ Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy ended up committing suicide together a year later. _


End file.
